All For You, Babe
by Killer Cold Hearts
Summary: Caroline Forbes. A young woman who has been put down all her life. Her father abandoned her when she was little. Her mother works 24/7 and never giving her attention. Her friends treat her like she is too stupid to understand anything is the world. All her life she has been treated as a porcelain doll. No one ever gave her a shot to understand the real world. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

 **Well, this idea came to my head out of nowhere and I really wanted to just see where it would take me. Hope you enjoy it.**

Caroline Forbes. A young woman who has been put down all her life. Her father abandoned her when she was little. Her mother works 24/7 and never giving her attention. Her friends treat her like she is too stupid to understand anything is the world. All her life she has been treated as a porcelain doll. No one ever gave her a shot to understand the real world, that is until the Salvatore brothers came to town. Stefan and Damon Salvatore have been on their own since they can remember. Damon always looks after his brother and vice versa. But now, they have entered a deal that went wrong and are on the run now. They stumble upon a town called Mystic Falls, and hide there for the time being. Their old house is still there and horrible memories begin to start for the two brothers. Until one fateful night, Stefan meets a girl, Caroline, who captures his heart. But what happens when their troubles catch up to them?

 **Chapter 1**

Caroline is staring out the car window as her mom is driving her home from a day of torture. While Caroline is still figuring out what she wants to do with her life, she does know one thing for sure. There is no way in hell she will go into her mother's line of work. While it only narrowed her career possibilities by nothing, she actually is in no rush to go into a career. While everyone else is either in college or actually have a future in their hands, like Elena and Matt. Elena is interning at a hospital so she could become a surgeon. Matt is in the police academy so he could become a police officer. Bonnie… she doesn't know what Bonnie is doing, but she's pretty sure Bonnie has a plan. She didn't want to choose, not yet anyways. She sighs again as her mom comes to a stop.

"Caroline, sweetie, what do you think? I think the police force could be for you." Her mother tries to convince her, but it won't work. Caroline does not see herself bringing people in. Truth is she does not see her future at all. Then her eyes met with a guy who is sitting at the tables outside of Mystic Grill. For some reason, she couldn't look away from him. But she is forced when her mother begins to drive again, and it only makes her fall back on her seat and stare straight ahead. Nothing will ever go her way because no one cares for her. She has always been the one to fake smiles and pretend everything is fine. Everyone views her as a naïve girl who only worries about fashion and her own problems, when in reality she always listened to everyone. Quiet but on alert of her friends' problems. She is the one who would come up with plans and they actually followed them but never thanked her.

Finally, they arrive home and Caroline doesn't hesitate to go to her room as she hears her mom's car leave the driveway again to head back to work. She falls on her bed and stares at the ceiling. Her life is at a stop right now. Nothing is going her way because she is not doing anything about it. Then everyone has noticed and think she is just being lazy and just waiting for Prince Charming to come and rescue her from this town. A petty laugh escapes her lips when she recalls that conversation with Matt. According to Matt, she will never grow up and will be stuck living in her fantasy life. The irony of what her friends thought really made Caroline laugh, if she could. One day, she will prove them wrong. But for now, she will have to live with what everyone thought of her.

After a nice shower, Caroline comes out, drying her hair with the towel. Heading towards her closet, she looks to see what she will wear tonight. There is nothing special tonight so there is no point for her to dress to impress. She puts on a matching black lace bra and panties. Then she grabs her black skinny jeans, along with a white tank top and a navy hoodie. Once she is ready, she grabs a pair of socks and her navy converse to match with her hoodie. She takes one last look in the mirror and sighs. _Just smile and no one will notice, Caroline._ She repeats her mantra as she grabs her keys and heads out of the house. Of course she did not have a car and never asked for rides. No one knew this of course because she did not need them to pity her. She has never needed anyone and will never need anyone. Her past relationships are proof of how no one could handle her. As they all would say in the end, "You are a high maintenance girl. It's too much for me". And they would leave without knowing her fully. Apparently no one cares for the feelings of Caroline Forbes.

Before she realizes it, she arrives at Mystic Grill. _Time to play the part._ She says before she places a smile on her face and enters the local hangout. Quickly she spots the gang hanging at their usual table. They all greet her and return to their previous conversations. She notices how they all have genuine smiles on their faces as they talk about their jobs or futures. Caroline only smiles and nods. Of course she is happy to hear they all have their life together. Even if she was the one who pushed them all to follow their dreams and they did. Feeling a little out-casted, like always, Caroline excuses herself and tells them she is heading to the bar for something stronger. They only nod, not really paying attention to her. Sometimes she swears she could disappear and no one would miss her.

"Mai Tai." She says to the bartender as she takes her seat. Of course she still has her fake smile on, as she waits for her drink. She doesn't notice the two men who are beside her until she turns to see one of them. He turns to see her and instantly she remembers seeing him when her mom was taking her home. Her eyes widen and her fake smile spreads as she points at him.

"I know you. Well, not really because I only saw you out the car window, but still. I have never seen you here before. Are you new or have we just never met? It's a small town so everyone knows everyone." The bartender gives her the drink, and she nods as he goes to attend other clients. Her attention goes back to the mystery man, who is sitting next to her with a serious expression. He clears his throat before answering the blonde's twenty questions.

"Yeah, I actually remember seeing you in the car. And yeah, my brother and I just came here today actually. We are just passing by for a while." He says as he sips his whiskey and turns away from her. Caroline could tell he is not interested in her. _Shocker_. She gulps her drink down and places the empty glass on bar. Instantly, the bartender gives her a new full glass, which she thanks and stares at the glass.

"How about you… What's your name?" He asks her. Caroline is a little taken back he is actually talking to her. For a moment her mind goes blank. She looks around the room and gives out a nervous giggle. That gives her motivation and gulps the second glass for confidence.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." She finally responds. His expression softens a little at the blonde, who clearly wants to get drunk. For some reason, it is actually bothering him so he stops her hand before she could chug down her third Mai Tai. Caroline looks at him with a confused look when he just shakes his head no. Who knows why Caroline even complied to him? She places the full glass on the bar and her attention is fully on his. She gives him a fake smile to his response is a frown.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Her feign happiness comes back.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He says as he takes another sip from his drink. Caroline really didn't want to talk to him because she knows in the end, he will just blow her off like everyone else. All she can really do is just take advantage to have a privilege of talking to some as hot as him. So, she clears her throat and Stefan turns to look at her with questioning eyes.

"So, Stefan Salvatore, where are you from? Considering you said you just came here, where do you come from?" She questions him, but he turns from her and takes a sip from a drink. _Alright, I guess I'll just leave._ Before she can even move, Stefan begins to speak.

"I really don't know. All of my life I have been moving from place to place. My brother and I never stay in one place for so long." This intrigues Caroline more, but she couldn't pry him of information. It is clear to her that he is better being alone. She stays where she is, unknowing of what to do next. Of course she is curious about Stefan, but it is clear that he doesn't want her to pry information from him. And it's clear as well he does not want to know anything about her. She really wants her third glass, but instead gets up to leave. The last thing she wants to do is be vulnerable to a stranger who wants nothing to do with her.

"Caroline!" Elena screams from over their booth. She turns to see they are all about to leave. "We're going to the club around the corner, you want to come?" She asks as she walks towards her, while everyone is already heading towards the exit. The club is one of Caroline's places as she always gets loose and dances her heart out. For a moment, she thinks of the stranger next to her, but quickly dismisses him from her mind. She is going to have fun and forget this meeting.

"Yeah! You know you never have to ask me that. Let me just pay my drinks and-"

"No need, Caroline." The bartender says. The girls look at him with confused looks before he can finish what he has to say. "The guy you were talking to paid for them and even paid for tips. You're good to go." The paid turn to see the two seats where empty, and then Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" Elena asks playfully. She shoves Caroline, who only gives a vague laugh.

"It was no one, Elena. It was just small talk." She begins to pull Elena away from the bar before she can ask any questions. "Now, let's go! Everyone is waiting for us and I want to have a good ass night." The two girls leave the Grill and meet with the gang outside. They all tell jokes or stories, but Caroline looks back with an actual sad smile. While she knows the meeting was too good to be true, she wishes they had more time to know each other.

Finally, they arrive at the club and they all separate from each other. In their own groups, Caroline is the one who is left alone because it's how she likes it or actually how she is used to. While she wants a drink, she restrains herself and just heads for the dancefloor. The beat takes control of her body movements. As the song begins to pick up, so do Caroline's body.

Caroline sways her hips as her arms are up and swinging. This is what she loves the most. She loves getting lost in her dancing and the music. It's the best way to escape from her crappy life, well second best. Alcohol is the first, but didn't want, no, need it right now. Whoever Stefan Salvatore is, he surely made some impact on her. Just because he stops her from drinking her third glass and tells her no. But who cares right? He isn't here, and if she wants to drink, she will drink. Though as she is dancing, she can't help but feel like someone is watching her. She opens her eyes to look straight into a pair of green ones across the dancefloor. He is just gawking at her, which makes her self-conscious of herself.

She stops dancing and walks towards him. All he does is stay where he is, waiting for the blonde girl to make her way towards him. He is actually intrigued with the girl, because he knows she is not like the others. She is different, a good kind of different. Before he knows it, she is standing in front of him. Her eyes full of curiosity. Oh, he knows she is because every girl was too. They all wonder about his past, about what he is doing, and just everything about him.

"Why did you pay for my drinks? I can pay for them myself you know." She says as she crosses her arms and looks at him with a playful angry face.

"I know you can. It's called generosity. I wanted to pay from them, Caroline." If anything she should actually be grateful, he did. As they were making their way to the club, she noticed she didn't have her purse with her. If anything, she isn't even dressed for going clubbing. For the first time, Caroline Forbes' night is an interesting one.

"Thank you. So what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just you don't look like the kind of guy who goes clubbing. So that's why I am asking." She rambles like always. He can't help but give a light chuckle for the girl in front of him. This is the first time in a long time, Stefan has let out a small laugh. Caroline can't help but actually give him a real smile. A smile she has never given anyone.

"Well, I overheard you were heading here, so I decided to come here before you do." He says truthfully. "My brother is also here, but I lost him." She nods in understanding and couldn't help but feel her cheeks getting warmer. Then she turns to him as an idea comes to her mind. She might never see this guy again, so might as well make the most of it right.

"Why don't you dance with me? I'll probably not see you again, so might as well enjoy you while I got you." Without waiting for his response, she pulls him to the dancefloor.

Once they reach it, Stefan pulls her close to him as they first begin to sway with the music. While he hated dancing, he couldn't find himself pull away from the blonde. So instead, he takes her in his arms and begins to twirl her. Caroline is surprised by the action and she lands back in his arms. He sends her a smirk, which she responds with as well.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun._ They both think as they dance the night away. It is true that neither of them know when or if they will ever see each other again. Both of them feel so alive right now. Before the know it, their lips crash against each other. Stefan grabs her head and pulls her closer to the kiss. He licks her bottom lip for access. She lets him have it and they are now fighting for dominance. The kiss gets heated as Caroline lets out a small moan followed by a giggle. Stefan smiles, then pulls away from the blonde girl.

"How about we leave this place and make the most of this night?" He suggests. Caroline doesn't object and instead grabs his hand and pulls them away from the club scenery. Though she didn't know if Stefan has a car or not, but she didn't have time to think. She lets out a peep as Stefan carries her over her shoulder and head to his car. He places her down to open the door for her.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore." She jokes. He laughs and gives her a kiss on her lips. She kisses back, and then he pulls back.

"You are most welcome, Ms. Forbes." He closes the door and heads towards his side. Every trouble is forgotten for the pair. All they can think of right now is each other. The engine roars to life as Caroline has the biggest real smile in her life. She looks at Stefan, who also has the biggest smile on his face. He gives her another kiss before leaving the parking lot and head towards his house.

 **Pleas review! At least three reviews, please, so I know people actually want to read this. I want to hear your opinion. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. A Day Away From Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. Or anything is this familiar. Or the characters.**

 **Infinity: Thank you, and I am. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Guest: Here you go, love.**

 **Sterolinexoxo: Aaaww, thank you!**

 **Norasterostero: Thanks and here is the next chapter.**

 **Mrmd: Thank you!**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed, follow, and fav! It truly gives me a smile, even if it is so little. A/N: Stefan and Damon are the only ones who are vampires. Everyone else is human, just clarifying. Forgot to mention that last time.**

 **Chapter 2**

Caroline wakes up as the sun is shining through the curtains and hitting her eyes. She groans in response and lazily turns away from the light. Then she remembers last nights' events which make her eyes spring open to see it's true. Stefan is still in bed, sleeping. Both of them are naked, which makes Caroline blush as she remembers them. It had been non-stop fucking on ever surface of his room. They made his room a mess as books and other items were scattered all over the floor. She couldn't believe she actually did all of that and all because she wanted to take advantage of being a guy she is certain she will never see again.

She begins to examine Stefan's facial features and can't help but smile at how handsome he is. She truly could not believe this man in front of her wanted her instead of Elena. If she is honest, any guy would be lucky to have or be with Elena. But this is not the case. Stefan chose her and she couldn't help the biggest smile on her face. Then she is met with his green eyes and a smile on his face. Her breath stops as she stays still to see what he would do next.

"You enjoying the view?" He brags as she rolls her eyes playfully and pushes him a little.

"Shut up." Stefan can see the blush coming from the blonde. He puts a strand of hair away from her face, so he can memorize her face. While he knows this is not going to last and not because he is leaving soon, but because he would not dare himself to bring her into his life. His life consists of danger, killing, and violence. That type of life is not for the bubbly girl in front of him right now.

"So, what do plan to do today Caroline?" He questions the blonde as she actually ponders on what today will lead her too. Usually her days are a bore and she spends it walking around the old town. But honestly right now, she didn't want to leave Stefan's side. She wants to spend every minute she can with him before he leaves the town. He made it clear he doesn't like to stay in the same town or city for a long period of time. But for the meantime, she could show him around the town.

"Well, I usually do nothing." She jokes which he chuckles and shakes his head. "But how about I show you around town. I know you said you are just visiting but what's the point if you don't get a proper tour." She smiles at him which he gladly returns.

"I will gladly love to have a tour of this town but only if you are my tour guide." Unconsciously he pulls Caroline closer to him and captures her lips. With no hesitation, she kisses back. Then last night's events begin to happen all over again.

Around noon, the pair finally have showered and fully clothed for the day. Caroline is telling Stefan all about how they are going to spend their day, even if it's small and not much to do, she will make sure this little town has an impact on mysterious man.

"So, you got it?" She finally finishes the agenda, but Stefan is out of it. Caroline rolls her eyes and punches his right shoulder. This makes Stefan shake his head and stares at the pretty blonde in front of him.

"What was that for?" He asks while rubbing his shoulder. While he is a vampire, he has to admit the girl can carry a punch.

"You weren't listening to me! So I took matters into my hands." She crosses her hands, but that doesn't stop Stefan from picking her up and carrying her to his car. While they are busy picking at each other, they did not notice the older Salvatore with his glass of bourbon looking at the pair. That is until Stefan sensed it and places Caroline on the ground to look at Damon's sarcastic smirk.

"Hello, brother, blondie." Damon jokes, but Caroline didn't care. She is finally meeting the brother.

"It's Caroline. Caroline Forbes. And you are?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore, the fun and amazingly hot brother." He winks at her, but she only rolls her eyes. She couldn't deny his eyes were memorizing and he is breath-taking, but his ego is what makes her not go for him.

"Of course," She says sarcastically and then turns to Stefan. "I'll wait for you in the car." Caroline gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads out. "Bye Damon."

"Bye Blondie." She only shakes her head with a smile and leaves to Stefan's car.

When she leaves, Damon looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow. He knows the situation they are in and yet he is putting a hot blonde in danger. Stefan gives a deep sigh before explaining to his brother of his intentions with the pretty girl.

"You know you have to get rid of her, right?" He tells him more than questions. Stefan nods as he runs a hand down face. "So, why is she still here, baby bro? Once she finds out what we are and the danger we are about to bring to her small, pathetic town, you are putting her at risk. I know you, Stefan and I know you don't want that life for her."

"I know, Damon. But honestly, I don't know why she is still here. There is just something about her that captured my attention and I don't know what. But don't worry, by tonight she will be gone. I promise." He says as he begins to head towards the door. Of course he didn't want her to be in any danger because of him. That is the last thing he would want for her. But just like he told Damon, something about her is pulling him towards her.

"Just do it before something bad happens, Stefan. You wouldn't live with yourself if something bad happened to her because of you." Damon warns him. Stefan walks out the door to see the bubbly girl on the phone in his car. He enters the car and captures the last of the conversation.

"I know, mom. Look I have to go. Bye." She hangs up with a strain look on her face. Then as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. A smile takes over her face and looks at Stefan.

"So, you ready to know Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, let's go." Stefan says as he starts the engine and drives off to her house.

Caroline comes out of her house wearing a spring floral dress with tan strapped sandals. Her hair is curled and she is wearing light makeup. She knows there is no point in trying to impress him as he is here with her already. There is no point in trying extra hard like she has had all of her life. With Stefan it is easier to be her true actual self. There is no worrying for others except herself. She hasn't even heard from her friends to check up on her. She literally left with a stranger and no one has checked up on her.

She quickly shakes her head and smiles as she is approaching Stefan's car. There is no way she is going to let negative thoughts get in her head and ruin the valuable time she has with Stefan. Today is going to be a good day. Not because she is hanging with a hot guy, but because she gets a day off from being fake. While she knows after he leaves, things will go back to the way they were. Everyone worrying about themselves than others. Caroline takes a deep breath and enters his car. They give each other a kiss, then Stefan pulls away and drives off to start their little tour.

The day with the duo is an amazing one. Caroline shows Stefan her favorite stores, places to eat and hangouts. They learn more about each other. Caroline found out Stefan graduated from Harvard, travelled to all the places Caroline has wanted to go, and the only family he has is Damon. Then Stefan found out Caroline is still trying to find herself, her parents divorced because her father is gay and left with his boyfriend, Steven, and has never left Mystic Falls. This actually made Stefan think more of his situation. What if Caroline could go with him and they could explore new cities with him? But sadly, it came back to her being in danger. He couldn't do it no matter how much he wanted to.

"Alright, we have one more stop before this day is done." Caroline says, snapping him from his thoughts. He looks at the blonde, who is smiling at him. They are currently walking down the street to his car, hand in hand.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks. But Caroline shakes her head.

"I don't think so, Stefan. You will only drive us there without asking questions, okay?"

"Okay." He smiles at her, which she returns.

After twenty minutes of driving, they finally reach Caroline's destination. Not waiting for Stefan to open the door, Caroline quickly opens the door and runs towards the woods. Stefan laughs at her childish behavior but follows behind her. He loses her for a while, and uses his vamp hearing. He catches her laugh getting closer to a waterfall. Not wanting to lose any minute with her, he carefully vamp speeds towards her. He stops a few feet away from her to see she is standing at the edge of the cliff, taking the view.

Stefan takes away his eyes off of her and looks at the view she is seeing. The way the green forest looks as a small breeze blows through, making some of the leaves fall off the trees. The river flowing gracefully through the forest, curving with nature. Finally, the sun setting causing the sky to become a pinkish, orange color. The view is breathtaking, and to top it off is the girl who is standing front of it. She is so relaxed seeing the view as the light from the sun is glowing on her. Stefan couldn't help it anymore, so he goes to her and hugs her from behind. Caroline unconsciously snuggles deeper into his hug.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispers, not wanting to disturb the peace. Stefan is looking at her, smiling.

"Yes, she is." He says, and Caroline notices he said she and not it. She turns to him and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Stefan deepens the kiss, which Caroline opens her mouth to give him entry. His tongue explores her mouth as well as fighting for dominance. Caroline knows she will not win, so she gives in. Stefan smiles during their make out session as he knows he won this round. They continue for a few more minutes until Caroline pulls away for the lack of air. She pants as she looks into Stefan's eyes. Not knowing anything about him, she wants to know everything. Faith can't be cruel to her and give her this mysterious guy for only a short amount of time. But then a phone call disturbs their eye sex. She excuses herself as Stefan nods and watches the rest of the sunset, not listening to her conversation.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline says as happy as she can. Of course she is annoyed Elena interrupted her time with Stefan.

" _Hey, Care. You disappeared on us. Where you at?"_

"Oh just hanging around, you know me. I love to just explore our little town all the time." She can hear Elena talking to someone on the other line. It has to be Bonnie or the whole group. They actually always did that. They would all meet together before inviting her along. It pisses her off, but right now she is glad. She didn't need them right now.

" _Well, why don't you come to my dorm and head out to a college party. We will all meet there, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me so we can go together."_ Elena says excitedly. As much as Caroline would _love_ to go, she couldn't. She doesn't know when Stefan will be gone. And if she is honest, she wants him all to herself right now.

"Sorry Elena, I am actually busy tonight, but maybe next time."

" _Okay, no problem. Bye."_ Elena hangs up before Caroline could even say goodbye to her. She sighs as she puts her phone in her back pocket. It is no surprise to her that they didn't want her with them. All Caroline wishes is she didn't feel like this after every time this happened. It's happened before so why does she feel like this? None of this was new, so why does it still hurt when her friends blew her off?

She turns to see Stefan still looking at the view. She smiles as she walks up to him and interlace their hands together. Stefan looks down at her and smiles. He gives her a kiss on her head before looking back at the view.

"I come here to escape." Caroline begins confessing. Stefan doesn't move or say anything. He doesn't want to interrupt her confession. "When I was eight, I ran away from home. My mom and dad were fighting and I didn't want to hear it anymore. So, I left quietly and ran straight towards the woods. After a half an hour, I tripped and began to cry. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know if they would be able to find me, so I headed towards the waterfall because it had drawn to me. That was when I saw my first sunset in its beauty. And after that day, whenever I felt horrible or any type of negative emotion, I would always come here. It brings me peace and makes me forget of all the negativity in my life." Caroline is so lost in her own confession, she failed to notice she is crying until she feels Stefan's thumb wipe them away.

"You should never feel like that." He whispers, then Caroline hugs him. She tries to stop the tears from falling, but nothing. More fall and she begins to sob. Stefan doesn't say anything but hugs her closer to him, while caressing her beautiful blonde hair.

They stay like this for a while, until nightfall comes. What Stefan didn't know is that she actually fell asleep in his arms. He lightly chuckles as he picks her up and takes her back to his car. He buckles her in and drives to her house. As much as he would love to have her over, he promised his brother she would be gone. Of course Stefan doesn't want to, but like he has been thinking, it would be for the best.

"Hey Caroline, we're here." He whispers while shaking her. Caroline wakes up and smiles at him. But then remembers he says 'we're here'. She turns to look out the window and sees her house. _Back to reality, Caroline._ She thinks as she begins to get out of the car. Stefan helps her out and reaches her house.

"Thank you for today, Stefan. It's been forever since I felt this happy." She confesses as she opens the door and enters her home. She turns to see him, leaning on the doorframe with a smile. One thing for sure she will never forget is his smile. It looks good on him, so she leans in to give him a kiss. He gladly returns it, then pulls away and looks into her eyes.

As much as he doesn't want to, he has too. He promised Damon that he would let her go. While every bone of his body is saying he shouldn't. He truly didn't have a choice. He would have to make her forget about him, about their amazing time together. One thing for sure is he didn't know why he is feeling this way. A way that is telling him not to do it. Caroline smiles at him, and that makes it worse. Finally, he shakes his head, stares into her beautiful eyes and compels her.

"You are going to forget every second you spent with me. After I leave, you will forget I ever existed and we never met at the bar. That night you went home because you weren't in a partying mood. Today you spent it just shopping and if they call to invite you out, you will go and have the night of your life. Goodbye Caroline Forbes." He says as Caroline begins to look at him confused.

"Who are you?" She asks with a small smile on her face. Stefan chuckles a little before shaking his head. She will always be the bubbly girl he met that last night. He looks up and smiles at the blonde.

"Uh, no one. I was just asking for directions. Thank you again. Goodbye, Caroline." He says as he begins to descend from her porch stairs and heads towards his car.

Caroline stares at the mysterious man before shrugging her shoulders and goes inside her house. For some reason, she couldn't remember what she was doing. But she does need a shower. Her phone begins to vibrate and sees Bonnie is calling her.

"Hey, Bonnie, what's up?"

" _Well, Elena said you didn't want to hang out tonight and I was just asking if you are sure you didn't?"_

Caroline furrows her brows together as she did remember saying that, but why? Her friends always know she loves to party, even if her friends don't really hang with her. It never stops her for a chance to get drunk and getting loose. She gives her fake smile again, telling Bonnie she will be there in 30 minutes. She turns back to her door, still wondering of the mysterious guy who was there not long ago. Shaking her head, she heads to her bedroom and gets ready for tonight.

Stefan arrives home, feeling empty inside. He didn't have his bubbly girl anymore, who made him smile for no reason. He takes a deep sigh as he turns off his engine and gets out of his car, but when he does he feels a presence around him. Just to confirm it, they speak.

"It's what is best for her, Stefan." Eyes widen when Stefan hears the one voice he doesn't want to hear. _No, there is no way he could have found us this fast._ Stefan's mind goes into a little panic before he turns to the person who owns the voice. He sees them standing there with a wicked smile. A smile that just screams trouble for Stefan. How did they find them so fast is beyond Stefan? Then he remembers that they said 'it's what is best for her". Had he been following them for a while now? Trying to make sure she isn't brought into this business, it was too late? _No, Stefan. Nothing is going to happen to her, because you will make sure they leave before they even get a chance to get to her._ He thinks as he just glares at them.

"Klaus." Stefan says as the man comes out of the dark, with a smirk.

"Hello, old friend." Klaus says dangerously low for Stefan's liking. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

 **Uh oh, Klaus is here. What will happen next? 3 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks for the love, my babes. Until next time.**


End file.
